List of items in the Legend of Zelda series
These are the items that appear in the Legend of Zelda series classified by game. Link can hold as many items as he wants, with the exception of in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. The Legend of Zelda *Blue Ring *Red Ring *Wooden Sword *White Sword *Magical Sword *Wooden Shield *Magical Shield *Boomerang *Magical Boomerang *Bomb *Magic Book *Magic Wand *Arrow *Silver Arrow *Bow *Raft *Ladder *Piece of Heart *Heart Container *Blue Candle *Red Candle *Magical Key *Bait *Blue Potion *Red Potion Adventure of Link *Heart Container *Magic Container *1-UP doll *Candle *Hammer *Magic Glove *Raft *Boots *Flute *Magical Key *Cross *Trophy *Water of Life *Lost Child A Link to the Past *Shield *Sword *Master Sword *Mirror Shield *Magical Hammer *Pendant of Courage *Pendant of Wisdom *Pendant of Power *Flippers *Bomb *Super Bomb *Bow *Bottle *Bug-Catching Net *Piece of Heart *Heart Container *Magic Cape *Boomerang *Magical Boomerang *Book of Mudora *Hookshot *Fire Rod *Ice Rod Link's Awakening *Sword *Shield *Roc's Feather *Power Glove *Pegasus Boots *Hookshot *Power Glove L2 *Mirror Shield *Magic Powder *Fire Rod Ocarina of Time *Kokiri Sword *Master Sword *Giants Knife *Biggoron's Sword *Deku Shield *Hylian Shield *Mirror Shield *Kokiri Tunic *Zora Tunic *Goron Tunic *Fairy Ocarina *Ocarina of Time *Silver Scale *Golden Scale *Deku Seeds *Bullet Bag *Fairy Slingshot *Fairy Bow *Quiver *Bomb *Bomb Bag *Goron Bracelet *Silver Gauntlets *Golden Gauntlets *Din's Fire *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *Boomerang *Hookshot *Longshot *Megaton Hammer *Kokiri Boots *Iron Boots *Hover Boots *Heart Container *Piece of Heart *Gold Skulltula *Odd Mushroom *Odd Potion *Poacher's Saw *Eye Drops *Big-Eyed Frog (Eyeball Frog) *Bottle *Red Potion *Green Potion *Blue Potion *Fairy *Keaton Mask *Goron Mask *Zora Mask *Gerudo Mask *Mask of Truth *Deku Nuts *Deku Sticks *Spiritual Stones *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow Majora's Mask *Kokiri Sword *Razor Sword *Gilded Sword *Great Fairy's Sword *Hero's Shield *Mirror Shield *Deku Nuts *Deku Sticks *Postman's Hat *Keaton Mask *Blast Mask *Great Fairy's Mask *Giant's Mask *Romani Mask *Bunny Hood *Bremen Mask *Garo Mask *Gibdo Mask *Captain's Hat *Don Gero's Mask *Deku Mask *Goron Mask *Zora Mask *Fierce Deity's Mask *Kafei's Mask *Couple's Mask *Bomber's Notebook *Hookshot *Hero's Bow *Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow *Bomb *Bomb Bag *All-Night Mask *Mask of Scents *Circus Leader's Mask Oracle of Seasons * Wooden Sword * Noble Sword * Master Sword * Biggoron's Sword * Wooden Shield * Plastic Shield * Mirror Shield * Zora Flippers * Strange Flute **Dimitri's Flute **Ricky's Flute **Moosh's Flute * Rod of Seasons * Seed Satchel ** Ember Seed ** Scent Seed ** Gale Seed ** Pegasus Seed ** Mystery Seed * Gasha Seed * Rings * Bombs * Boomerang * Shovel * Power Bracelet * Roc's Feather * Slingshot * Magnet Gloves * Magical Boomerang * Roc's Cape * Hyper Slingshot * Magic Potion Oracle of Ages * Wooden Sword * Noble Sword * Master Sword * Biggoron's Sword * Wooden Shield * Plastic Shield * Mirror Shield * Gasha Seed * Rings * Seed Satchel ** Ember Seed ** Scent Seed ** Gale Seed ** Pegasus Seed ** Mystery Seed * Harp of Ages * Shovel * Strange Flute ** Ricky's Flute ** Moosh's Flute ** Dimitri's Flute * Power Bracelet * Roc's Feather * Zora's Flippers * Raft * Seed Shooter * Switchhook * Cane of Somaria * Mermaid Suit * Boomerang * Longhook * Power Gloves * Magic Potion Four Swords *Four Sword *Bombs *Roc's Cape *Bow and Arrows *Gnat Hat *Pegasus Boots *Boomerang *Shield *Bow-Wow The Wind Waker *Hero's Sword *Master Sword *Hero's Shield *Mirror Shield *Power Bracelets *Hero's Charm *Bombs *Boomerang *Hero's Bow *Deku Leaf *Hookshot *Skull Hammer *Bottles (x4) *Wind Waker *Sail *Telescope *Grappling Hook *Magic Armor *Tingle Tuner *Picto Box **Deluxe Picto Box *Iron Boots Four Sword Adventures *Four Sword *Pegasus Boots *Roc's Feather *Bow and Arrows *Bombs *Boomerang *Fire Rod *Moon Pearl *Hammer The Minish Cap *Smith's Sword *Picori Sword/White Sword/Four Sword *Small Shield *Mirror Shield *Bow **Light Arrows *Bombs **Remote Bombs *Boomerang **Magical Boomerang *Gust Jar *Cane of Pacci *Mole Mitts *Flame Lantern *Roc's Cape *Ocarina of Wind *Pegasus Boots *Bottles Twilight Princess *Wooden Sword *Ordon Sword *Master Sword **Light Sword *Ordon Shield *Wooden Shield *Hylian Shield *Gale Boomerang *Hero's Bow *Clawshot **Double Clawshot *Spinner *Ball and Chain *Dominion Rod *Fishing Rod *Slingshot *Iron Boots *Bombs **Water Bombs **Bomblings See also *Swords and Shields of the Legend of Zelda Series Category:Lists Category:Weapons